In general, a fuel cell system applied to a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle, which is a one of eco-friendly vehicles of the future is configured to include a fuel cell stack generating electric energy from an electrochemical reaction of reaction gas, a hydrogen supply device supplying hydrogen, which is fuel, to the fuel cell stack, an air supply device supplying air including oxygen, which is an oxidant required in the electrochemical reaction, to the fuel cell stack, a heat and water management system discharging heat, which is a by-product of the electrochemical reaction of the fuel cell stack, to the outside to optimally control an operation temperature of the fuel cell stack and performing a water management function.
In the configuration as described above, the fuel cell stack generates electric energy from an electrochemical reaction of hydrogen, which is the reaction gas, and oxygen in the air and discharges heat and water as by-products of the reaction. Therefore, in the fuel cell system, a cooling system cooling the stack in order to prevent a temperature of the stack from being raised is essential.
However, in a fuel cell vehicle according to the related art, starting efficiency is low in a frozen state, and thus, marketability may be deteriorated.